


scrappin' (but not really)

by ficfucker



Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfucker/pseuds/ficfucker
Summary: yer sweetie decides that givin' ya a playful shove is the right idea...
Relationships: Daryl/Wayne (Letterkenny)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	scrappin' (but not really)

**Author's Note:**

> yall ever get the Wrestle Urge?
> 
> anyways im working on a multichap fic for these two and needed a break and this ficlet spilled out

It starts with Darry giving Wayne a push on the knee. 

It starts because if Darry lays hands on him, it's only fair that Wayne gives him a lick back. 

They're sat in the grass back round the house, Wayne having a dart and Darry sucking down what's left of his Puppers, enjoying the sun and the alone and the natural sounds that come with owning a farm. Wayne's body is warm and tired from choring. 

Darry reaches over and gives Wayne's knee a playful shove and Wayne raises his eyebrows, says round his smoke, "Don't go knockin' on doors you don't wanna open, Dar." 

Darry giggles and sets his bottle aside, giving Wayne The Eyes from where he's sat in the so-green grass. 

So Wayne stretches an arm out, gives Darry a knock on the shoulder. 

"Oh, you wanna wheel it home?" Darry asks, grinning so wide Wayne can see his teeth well enough to count them. 

"Yer the one startin' this scrap an' thinkin' I'll turn yellow belly all'a sudden." 

"Wouldn't go wailin' on yer sweetie now, would ya?" Darry scoots closer, sets his palm to Wayne's cheek, and pushes his face aside so his chin is turned away. 

With Darry's hand still on him, Wayne says, "Will, too, if my sweetie's the one guilty of instigatin'." 

And with that, Wayne flicks away the butt of his dart, grabs Darry by the wrist, and swings a leg up and around to sweep his hip and off balance him. Darry hits the grass with a dead weight thud and a holler and Wayne's on top of him. Darry's giggling like a Disney hyena and Wayne's scrambling to get hold of his other arm but Darry wriggles like a fish when they rough house. 

"Hoo boy!" Darry shrieks. "She's a fiesty little beast!" 

Wayne's trying to keep Darry pinned under the weight of his body but he's twisting his lower half like he's one of them old school action figures that's got that waist what turns halfway round, and his legs are flailing like he's trying to tamp out a fire. Wayne's got the strength to do it, but Darry plays dirty and moves in ways Wayne's never combatted before. 

"Settle down or I'll really lick ya," Wayne jokes. 

"Like to see you try, bud!" Darry's so worked up he's red in the face, sweat gathering round the fine baby hairs that make up his hairline. 

Wayne pins Darry's thigh with his knee and Darry lets out a dramatic howl at the pressure and swings an arm up, attempts to push Wayne by the shoulder, realizes it's futile to move a man big as Wayne, and resorts to running his fingers down to his ribs and tickling Wayne something mean. 

Wayne sputters an uncontrollable laugh and rolls way from Darry to get back from the blunt digging of his fingers and he mutters, "Fuckin' cheat," with a Texas-sized smile. 

Wayne's fixing to leap back on Darry and really give him something, but Darry hops up on socked feet and that's when Wayne realizes Darry's gone and kicked his mucking boots clean off and spun them out in the grass from his leg flailing. Darry hoots, grinning wild, and beats feet away from Wayne's reaching arm. 

Wayne chases, but it's an unfair match from the start figuring how Wayne's in goddamn work boots that weigh him like anchors while Darry's running with feet naked as the day he was born. Wayne's still quick as a hen house fox, though, and he nearly grabs the back of Darry's collar a baker dozens time, Darry giggling giddy and high-pitched. 

Darry veers for the barn and Wayne really kicks the shifter and soon as Darry's set foot through the double wide doors, Wayne's got a hand on his back, and he knocks him down into the straw. 

"Hey!" Darry yelps, rolling himself over to look up at Wayne who's coming down to pin him a second time. His chest is heaving like a horse after taking first in a race, panting his hot breath up into Wayne's face. 

Wayne gets both Darry's wrist and pins them out like Jesus Christ on the cross, and he says, "Better call uncle or I'll blow raspberries on yer belly." 

Darry busts out laughing and aimlessly tries to shimmy himself out from under Wayne's straddle and pin, but Wayne's fixed top him like a boulder and there's no chance in hell Darry could find the leverage to escape. 

Wayne raises a hand and reaches down tween them, starts to ruck up and untuck Darry's undershirt, and Darry shrieks, "Uncle! Uncle! No belly blows, ya tit!" 

"Say I got you beat." 

"Get yer oil checked, I already gave in." 

"Wanna hear you say it or I'm gonna get to ticklin' ya till you piss yerself like a sally." 

"Got me beat!" Darry spits out. 

Wayne smiles, says, "Damn right I do, darlin," and drops himself down over his sweetie in a dead weight flop that makes Darry go, "Oof!" 

"Crushin' me under here, ya degen." 

"Started all this," Wayne mumbles into his shoulder. 

"Much as I like it, can't breathe none," Darry wheezes.

Wayne can feel Darry's half chub pressing up against his thigh and he can't blame the guy since he's working with hardware himself right now, riled up in all sorts of ways, and he reluctantly rolls of Darry to lie beside him in the straw. 

Darry sits up on his elbows and looks over at Wayne. He's got little pipes of pale yellow hay stuck in his hair. "Ain't horsed round like that since middle school." 

Wayne tucks his arms behind his head. "Make a man wanna go feed the ducks." 

Darry smiles a dirty little smile, asks, "You got a lap-pillow situation brewin' there, Super Chief?" 

"Ain't pitchin' one bad as you." 

Darry puts his hands to Wayne's stomach and gives him a soft shove, then sprawls out with his arms folded over the right side of Wayne's chest, sets his chin down on his arms. 

Wayne cranes his head up to look Darry in the eyes. "How bout we hit a quick shower fore Katy gets back?" he offers. 

"A shower? Jus one?" 

"Man don't like to repeat himself, Dar." Wayne does like he's bout to do a curl up and gives Darry a kiss on his sweaty forehead. Bit gross, but just about everything humans do is and Wayne's too hot to care bout the details of it all. 

Darry gets up, gives Wayne a hand. "Pitter patter then, I'm makin' to bust right out my coveralls." 

Wayne puts an arm round his sweetie's shoulder, pats some of the hay out his hair, and says, "Jeans ain't exactly fittin' perfect here either." 

And they walk toward the house together, hip to hip. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> im on tmblr @ficfucker


End file.
